


Infinite Happiness

by Picasso12



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picasso12/pseuds/Picasso12
Summary: Taking a leap of faith that the universe has big plans in store for them, if successful, could possibly mean a huge next step in these deeply in love cuties' future together, thanks also to Isak's unwavering support and one very appreciative Even.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	Infinite Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii. So after only watching Skam Norway for the first time a month ago (and being angry with myself for not watching it when S3 originally aired!) I'm obsessed with our two favourite Norweigan sweethearts, Isak and Even. This one shot idea came to me and I had to write something down as well as posting to ao3 for the first time - eek.
> 
> I have no idea if theres is an actual film school in Bergen. I used artistic licence, sorrrry.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this. Feel free to comment. 
> 
> xxx

Oslo Central Station

Isak looked at the large signage informing passengers of train arrivals and departures. Even's train was due in ten minutes. The shiny cellophane wrapping holding together the large bouquet of red roses feeling sticky in his palm. He could feel his heart beating harder in his chest. Oh how he'd missed his beautiful boyfriend. They'd never been apart for this long before since they started officially dating a couple of years previously. 3 long days and nights felt like forever. 

Isak knew that the animation internship at a leading film studio in Bergen that Even was interviewing for, could be an incredible opportunity for him as Isak knew that Even had an amazing talent that deserved to be seen far and wide. Also with Isak just graduating with unexpectedly high results in Physics and Maths, this meant he could apply for further studies at any colleges if he so chose but right now, he wanted to support Even in the chance that he had to take. Isak, in his quieter moments always thinks back to when he found out his school exam results. Even beaming at him, stroking his face saying "I knew you'd smash it, my bright baby. I'm so proud of you," and hugging Isak lightly like he was the most precious thing in the world as well as the soft butterfly kisses Even placed over Isak's cheeks and eager lips. 

As nervous as Even was when Isak said goodbye to him at the train station three days previously, Evens' eyes searching Isak's for reassurance one more time which he gave freely and assuredly while holding Evens' cold hands inside Isak's warm ones. "I love you baby, I know you'll show them like you showed me how talented you are. I haven't kept all the drawings you made for me at school and ever since for nothing," stroking Evens' freshly shaved jaw. The scent of Evens' aftershave wonderfully intoxicating. Feeling guilty that he couldn't go with Even and make it into a mini break away but Isak had to work at a part time job in a local supermarket and the money was definately needed right now with rent to pay.

He was shaken from his reverie by the station tannoy system announcing the arrival of the train Even should be on. Isaks' heart was beating harder still, mouth dry. He breathed out slowly, watching the train coming in and slowing. As the doors opened gradually, he was searching for the familiar beautiful blue eyed love of his life. Evens' height was always one of the many things that turned Isak on about him as well the softest blonde hair that he would spend endless hours slowly running his fingers through while lying together, the sunlight dancing on Isak's fingertips. 

All of a sudden, he was distracted by the cries of a toddler being pushed by his mother. The mother unaware that a stuffed giraffe was lying by Isak's feet. He bent down and picked up the toy, a slight smile pulling at his lips, briefly thinking back to the stuffed animals he owned as a child. A rabbit that went everywhere with him and even had a place at the dinner table and a black & white puppy that had the cutest smile that had to substitute for a real one as his parents were in the process of a painful split so things at home felt weird and very strained. He hated living in that atmosphere and didn't think it was the best time to introduce a new pet to it even if he was lucky enough to find the right one. 

After catching the mothers' attention and being thanked profusely, handing the much wanted item back into the childs open chubby hands and thinking briefly if he and Even would ever be parents, a voice like smooth chocolate whispered into his ear "Always saving the day, are we Valtersen?" Isak straightened up, his eyes connecting to a face that held so much beauty. 

"You know me, I can't help myself," Isak said smiling brightly, feeling Even touching his elbow lightly as Isak reached up and put his arms around Evens' neck and tucked his head into Evens' shoulder and neck, whispering softy "Halla baby." Evens arms wrapped around Isaks' waist, his thumbs leaving trails of fire which set alight Isak's nerve endings, their bodies slightly swaying side to side. 

Even pulled away to look at Isak's face lovingly, his eyes bright. "I missed you," he purred and joined their lips together gently, fusing together with tender care. Their hands stroking each others faces, to make sure they both knew how much they missed the other. 

"I kinda missed you," Isak joked, "but I was busy doing other things," slightly lifting one shoulder and attempting to look coy but laughing when Even tickled his elbow. "Okay, okay, you got me, yes I missed you, honey." Isak giggled, running a hand down Evens' arm. Then he remembered the flowers that he leaned on a seat next to where Isak stood. 

"These are for you." Isak said bending down briefly to take them, softly holding out the arrangement for Even to see. Reminding himself at the same time, he should buy Even flowers more often. 

"Aw baby, they're beautiful," Even looked softly at the deep red colours. "You haven't bought me roses in a long time," he said smelling the gorgeous scent, looking touched Isak had thought to buy these. 

"Well I like to surprise you from time to time," Isak smiled looking into the bright blue orbs he adored. 

"In that case, I've a surprise for you too. I didn't want to tell you this over the phone but I've been offered the internship. Apparently they were so impressed by me, they didn't want to wait to tell me. Are you ready for an adventure, baby?!" Even's breathing becoming more shallow, his eyes desperately searching Isak's for a reaction.

Isak's mouth fell open, blinking quickly, his face breaking into the biggest smile, his pride for Even evident. "As long as it's with you, anywhere." Throwing himself forward into Evens' body, his hand caressing the back of his head.

The stars outside in the night sky above Oslo didn't shine as bright as the scene of pure joy currently played out between two young lovers below where the adventure of a lifetime was about to begin.


End file.
